Flamenco Curse
More to come. History of the Personification As the Hunger Games movie was coming out, Shiny had been inspired to write a fic on the Hunger Games but with the Curses as the participants. At the time, there were not enough Curses to fill out the number of participants needed, she had to make up many other Curses for this fic. This was the only Curse created for that fic that she liked enough to bring over to the comm. Personality Flamenco has a generally level-headed demeanor. He is a very confident curse; however, his confident attitude often shrivels away when he feels like he has to lie. This curse is brutally honest, and the thought of even the smallest lie usually causes him to break out sweating. Even if those around him explicitly tell him that they know he’s lying, he will continue to defend until the conversation has dropped. When telling the truth, he often has to think for a moment to confirm that he is telling the truth. This is because Flamenco generally is poor at remembering details. He very much enjoys intimacy and loves to physically get close to people. Flamenco doesn’t usually mind who he gets close to as long as they are willing to comply. He has a bad habit of trying to hold hands when chatting with even strangers and will almost unfailingly greet others with the standard Spanish greeting. Flamenco adores hugging and cuddling. He tends to openly complain when something doesn’t go his way, and will continue to persist and argue until the other party gets visibly upset, gives him a logical reason for why not, or goes along. He doesn’t want to upset or hurt others; he simply wants to know “why”. He dislikes confrontation and does as much as he can to avoid it. This curse tends to get very flirty around women and often tries to rope them into going out or even sleeping with him. He is a closeted bisexual, though if he finds another man attractive he tends to make moves anyway. Usually this is followed by him insisting he isn't gay. He is very straightforward with his flirting, making many of his attempts unsuccessful. Long-term commitment is something Flamenco usually fears greatly, stating that marriage is a hold-back. Despite this, he is fiercely devoted those he considers good friends and would give anything up to be with them in time of need. On the inside, Flamenco sincerely wishes his fear of commitment was non-existent. He hates to hurt others' feelings and is always ashamed of himself after doing so. In reality, this Curse talks big; despite his claims of wanting to sleep with many others, he would more than likely not go through with it if given the opportunity. Flamenco is naturally gifted in dancing, especially the flamenco (as if you couldn’t tell). Aside from that, he has a high appreciation for music and plays the guitar. He is only an average player, however, as he has little patience to learn how properly do it. This reluctance to learn crosses over to his other interests, including poetry, theatre, football/soccer, forms of dances that are not the flamenco, and the aforementioned flirting. He is ridiculously inept at using almost every kind of modern technology out there, preferring do everything by hand. However, he is somewhat better with a computer, occasionally using it to send emails and indulge in yuri. Relationships Best Friend Fabulous Curse Fabulous and Flamenco have been extremely close ever since they became friends in their young teens. This has led many to believe that they are in a long-term romantic relationship. Flamenco vehemently denies this, thought that fact that the two share a room in the Fandomly mansion, Fabulous insisting that they were together, and how easily flustered he gets when it's brought up never helps his case. They were, in fact, in a relationship in the past. However, due to their status as "bros", it was rather awkward and as such it ended extremely quickly. The two tend to dance together, occasionally trying to invent new forms of dance. Because of Fabulous's impulsive and frequently childish behavior, Flamenco is often tired out when spending too much time with him and often acts as a moderator. He is often embarrassed when Fabulous accidentally reveals secrets about himself. Because of this he never tells him any secrets, though Fabulous can easily figure them out due to how well they know each other. Friends Homework Curse Between the two, there is unresolved sexual tension. The two often bicker and compete with each other, with Flamenco usually getting the short end of the stick. His feelings towards her are romantic in nature, which he finds uncomfortable. He often insults her to her face in an attempt to stave suspicion off of his true feelings. When they are civil, they get along quite well. Though Homework has very few friends, Flamenco tolerates her well because of his time spent with Fabulous. His strong desire for her -emotionally and physically- often renders him tongue-tied when talking directly to her. Similarly, Flamenco finds being alone with Homework difficult and usually makes an excuse to leave. Poofing Curse Flamenco and Poof frequently converse, often talking about women and occasionally writing. Flamenco strives to imitate Poof, admiring the way he can tempt most women. However, he is rather poor at putting Poof's skills to use, as Flamenco has difficulty hiding his intentions most of the time. Whenever Poof and Seme get into conflicts, Flamenco usually sides with Poof. Shipping Curse Due to their love of romance, Flamenco and Shipping often work together in an attempt to make Curse ships canon. Shipping is one of the few he can talk about his yuri ships with and as such frequently brings them up around him. Occasionally they'll peep on others, though their attempts have yet to be successful. Occasionally, Shipping will attempt to get him into reading manga. Flamenco is usually turned off by the strange plots and usually just skims through the volumes given to him in order to find the fan service. Acquaintances Art Block Curse Art is another person Flamenco is attracted to that isn't into him. Whenever he tries to make a move on her Lurker will fight him off. He's not aware that Lurker is responsible for fending him off; the uncertainty is usually responsible for scaring him. Because of this, Flamenco is always afraid to approach her. Feels Curse Flamenco is absolutely terrified of Feels. Whenever she appears in the same room as him, he will do his best to leave. This is because he knows quite well that she will watch him constantly and strike at him if he says anything she deems misogynist. Because of this, Flamenco usually gives in to whatever demands she has for him. Internet Connection Curse He finds InterConnection quite attractive and frequently tries to pull a "nice guy" shtick around him. Because of his lack of knowledge, difficulty, and dislike of modern technology, this often fails. Seme Curse Flamenco and Seme have a mutual dislike of each other. On Flamenco's side, he is jealous of the latter's skills and is upset that Seme refuses to teach him. On Seme's side, Flamenco is held in contempt because of his former attraction to Uke. Singer Curse Singer is usually present when he and Fabulous play guitar and dance, providing vocals to their performances. Other than that, she adores his romantic poetry and enjoys listening to it. Though Flamenco is flattered, he refrains from writing anything about her due to Fabulous's protective older brother tendencies towards her. Uke Curse Flamenco used to have an attraction towards Uke, though he is no longer interested in her. These former feelings have caused a bitterness between Seme and Flamenco. Category:Personification